marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 41
- .}} Hearing Elsie Dee talk about someone with claws, Sabretooth wakes up and realizes that she is talking about his old foe Wolverine. Wolverine meanwhile, continues to be having his waking dream about finding the dead body of Silver Fox. He recalls how angry he was at her death and how he went out seeking her killer. As Logan relives this and charges through the sewers, he has no idea how real his situation will still be. Up on the surface, a storm continues to rage through New York City, and Forge and Jubilee continue to worry for the welfare of their fellow X-Man. Forge goes to a phone booth where he puts in a call to an old friend to collect on a favor that is owed to him.... Back down below in the sewers, the Morlocks under the leadership of Masque become worried that the rain water created by the storm may flood them all and Masque orders his minions to redirect the waterflow into the South Street Outlet. While elsewhere Wolverine continues to stumble through the sewers reliving his memory and his confrontation with Sabretooth in that bar so many years ago. He is shocked out of this day dream when he is attacked by the real Sabretooth, as Sabretooth slashes into Logan, he boasts that he is really Wolverine's father, a revelation that Wolverine finds difficult to accept. As they battle, Wolverine lets out a fierce howl which Elsie Dee overhears. Not realizing what sort of trouble he's in she continues on and runs into Cable. Cable explains to the little girl that he has come to finish off Sabretooth and warns her that the area is slowly filling with water. When he notices that she is an android and hears her pleas from help, he asks her who needs assistance and she tells him that it's Logan, a fact that Cable finds interesting. As Wolverine and Sabretooth's battle rages on, they are suddenly stopped when a herd of alligators and rats suddenly rush past them. They are soon hit by the torrent of water that was redirected to them by the Morlocks. As Logan tries to flee and avoid drowning Sabretooth continues to try to kill the man he calls his son. Wolverine goes down a tunnel that soon he and Sabretooth are trapped in because it is barred with a locked metal door on one end, and the Morlocks (trying to prevent debris from blocking the flow of water in the South Street Outlet) close the gate on the other end. With this tunnel slowly filling up with water, Wolverine's ability to escape is impeded by Sabretooth, who wants nothing more than to kill him. On the other side of the locked door is Cable and Elsie Dee who can hear the battle on the other end, Elsie Dee begs Cable to shoot open the lock. Back on the surface, Forge and Jubilee stand at New York Harbor waiting for Forge's friend to come and aid them. Jubilee has not given up hope that Wolverine is still alive out there. While down below the harbor, in the wrecked Stealth bomber that landed Wolverine in his current predicament, a fish takes a snap at a wire coming out of the inert body of the Wolverine android known as Albert. This causes a surge that reactivates his body. Coming back online he calls out for Elsie Dee. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ** *** **** ***** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin **** ***** Unnamed Bar *** **** ***** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Logan remembers the events of , when Sabretooth killed his fiancée, a squaw named Silver Fox; however, this sequence is confirmed to be a false memory implanted by Aldo Ferro when Logan was subjected to Weapon X Program's experiments rather than a real flashback because of an added phrase which is told by a woman in the saloon where Logan and Creed fought: in the original flashback sequence from , that woman try to calm Logan, telling him that Silver Fox was just a squaw; in this memory implant, the same woman try to calm Logan telling him: "she was just a squaw, and he (Sabretooth) is your father!" Publication Notes * This series begins being published twice a month starting this issue. * Includes a two-page pinup by Mike Mignola and a one-page pinup by Art Thibert. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}